Hands
by Princess-Panda-Pheles
Summary: ONESHOT, Sirry Slash (Harry/Sirius) Spanking Fic - In which Remus and Molly Weasley reach an agreement that Harry is way out of line in his anger towards Dumbledore, someone has to put him in his place, and it's Sirius Black whose unfortunately tasked to step up to the plate, and Harry learns that his Godfather has...rather large hands. (Flames Will Be Deleted)


Hands

[Dedicated to Rocio]

 _WARNINGS: In Which Sirius is Obviously Alive (Canon Divergence?) or you can treat it as within the Canon timeline. Assume whatever age you want for Harry, I put him at around sixteen when I wrote this but it's not really anywhere... if chan is your thing, assume what you like and place it wherever in the timeline you want. I just really wanted to write some Sirry for my friend._

 _SPANKING fetish, obviously Slash between Harry and his Godfather (so, possibly incesty) Smut ahead. IF any of this bothers you, you shouldn't be reading this anyway._

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER_

* * *

 **{HANDS}**

 **x**

He couldn't believe that he – Sirius Orion Black, the most laidback of all laidback men would be the first to enact any kind of authoritative punishment for misbehaviour. It wasn't even Remus prodding him to do it, in fact, as far as teenage strops went, Harry was well within his right to have one, but Molly Weasley appeared to disagree. Now, usually, he wouldn't care what Molly Weasley thought, except that Remus actually agreed with her, and that's where things got tricky.

It was about getting him off his back, but if it did the same with Molly – who really didn't like him much – then it was a double win. The idea of punishing Harry for snapping at Dumbledore's neglectful treatment of him was justified, though was filled with a few more expletives than strictly necessary.

"Prepare yourself," was all Sirius could advise stiffly, regret in his eyes when he saw the betrayed look on Harry's face – the cost of approval from Remus and Molly. He warded the room to spare Harry the punishment of doing it in front of others – his parents were crueller in that regard, always punishing him in front of Regulus, knowing the embarrassment it caused him. Embarrassment wasn't the goal here, and so he'd spare Harry of that, silencing the room and putting a light locking charm once the boy shuffled in.

"Can't we just pretend? It's not like Dumbledore didn't deserve it," a slight whine in his tone, Sirius grimaced at the words that came out of his own mouth in reply.

"It's about respecting your elders Harry, I'm your Godfather, it's my job,"

Silence.

"Oh," his head was down, staring at his shoes, and to Sirius's horror – he saw his arms were shielding the back of his head, like he expected to be hit with a fist to his skull. When no impending blow came, Harry looked up at him, green eyes filled with confusion.

"What do I do?" he asked in a small, soft tone, much less bombastic and confrontational in private, a hint of fear in his voice. Sirius grimaced more openly now – he'd have thought those horrible muggles would have punished him _properly_ in their time and felt his insides knotting up at the thought of having to induct Harry to parental guidelines, and would probably have to talk with him immediately after to separate this from outright abuse – the head shielding seemed to be a hint of that, anyway.

Sirius had moved to sit on a small rusted chair and patted his knees, sighing.

"Spread over my knees,"

Harry's head snapped up, eyes wide and an odd flush overcoming him before he found his voice.

"Beg pardon?"

Sirius gestured him to come over and Harry felt himself being pulled onto his Godfather's lap, before he was forcibly turned his small, light frame, angling his legs and pushing him onto his stomach.

He winced when Harry's head nearly hit off the floor, and was glad that in this position, Harry couldn't see his grim expression.

"Arse up, don't tense,"

Harry flushed a dark colour – burning from his ears – Sirius could tell just from glancing down to the back of his head, his small body raising itself up a bit on his legs. Sirius took him by the thighs with his larger hands and angled him to the ideal position without making Harry keep himself floating above his legs, like he seemed to want to do.

Sirius did his best not to make a remark, feeling all of his young godson against him, both legs and – ah, right, that – well, best ignore that, he was a bloke, came with all the parts – it was just weird thinking that his godson did too, but the size and sudden feel of the large flaccid lump through his jeans was just a little jarring – he didn't really expect to feel it, or anything, really, and quickly pushed it out his mind.

Harry didn't know if Sirius would actually go through with this, when nothing happened, he almost breathed a sigh of relief until he felt his trousers and pants being jerked down his body from the back just enough, and cool air hitting his naked flesh made everything hit home.

Sirius was going _spank him,_ like a _child._

"W-what!? You can't be serious! You're not going to—"

Sirius didn't answer, or even crack a joke, a loud _slap_ noise reverberating through the room. The pain was secondary to the wave of disbelief, which was promptly shattered, by a large, warm hand that came down with a nerve-shattering force.

There was no build up, no ease in – no warning – Sirius figured the quicker he did it, the quicker it was over. A soft yelp of surprise mixed with pain and betrayal filled the air. There was no possible way Harry could know, but each strike filled him with a deep dread, and that it was probably hurting Sirius way more than it was hurting Harry.

Searing hot pain hit the younger boy behind his eyes, the deep gasp that seemed to come from the bottom of his sternum area up to his mouth made him suddenly thankful no noise could escape the small room. Harry resisted the urge to have his head smack off of the floor, and bit down on his lip to prevent a noise escaping. He felt his bottom begin to warm with the sting of the open-palmed cupped blow to his backside. Sirius felt him tense all over and frowned – though for his first spanking it wasn't at all surprising, it was ill-advised. Harry was clenching every muscle reflex he had so as not to betray the pain he was feeling – he'd suffered the effect of the Cruciatus before, but something about having his bare bottom spanked was much more painful due to the humiliation factor alone.

A strangled gasp escaped him again, he chewed down on his bottom lip harder and felt it splitting under his teeth, fighting the urge to flinch under every anticipated smack.

 _Smack._

Sirius frowned – when he received punishments, he'd wiggled, cried, apologised profusely or at least made some sort of a noise to register that the punishment was having any kind of effect.

 _Smack._

Again, nothing – not even a sharp gasp anymore. He frowned and let his eyes roam to the pinked flesh, feeling the heat start to radiate off of each pale cheek – which proved that yes, he wasn't still so terribly frail from Azkaban that he couldn't deliver a good strike, but it was still a worry.

 _Smack._

He looked over the hand shaped marks that were starting to embed, deepening in colour and certainly looked painful, though Sirius expected some kind of vibration from his hits, some sort of ripple from impact, maybe it was from Harry tensing so much, but every inch of his skin was taught against his muscles, drawn up tightly and failing to leave a satisfying – for lack of better word – _jiggle –_ as most spanks do.

Sirius's face tinged pink – that wasn't how he was supposed to be thinking, he realized, but it was logical, it _was_ odd, it was like Harry didn't have much in the excess fat anywhere, even if he wasn't exactly stacked with muscles, where there wasn't fat, there was lean strength. His body wasn't as small as he'd remembered from when he'd first broken out of Azkaban, he was a little behind the others his age but not massively anymore, Quidditch playing and being stuffed regularly by the Weasleys probably helped. He was a pile of legs and joints. It was one thing Sirius noticed since he returned from the Tri-Wizard tournament – he was _different,_ a little too grownup, even in his criticism of Dumbledore – tantrum and all – which was why it felt doubly wrong to be punishing someone he saw as practically a peer now.

He swallowed a bit – he didn't think he could keep this up anymore, and delivered what he thought would be a final blow, opening his fingers for more sting to deliver the most tempered hardest blow he could deal, wincing when the pink skin became purpled, and finally, a reaction – arse cheeks drawn even tighter together and finally squirming.

Harry winced – he was getting a prime view of the old floorboards up close, he could feel the warmth of the blood running from his lower lip, each white, blinding flash of pain behind his eyelids made him want to shudder, and Sirius's large, warm hand sent his smaller body lurching forward over his lap with every hard strike. He could feel warmth gathering under his skin from each blow, the pain of which he could _feel_ leaving a mark on his arse. The cool air hitting his hot skin was emphasizing the pain which followed between each gap in spanking motion. Somehow, the respite between each strike made it _worse_ the longer each period between them was, letting the pain sink in before another blow was delivered. He untensed but it didn't seem to make a lick of difference, there wasn't any excess fat where it needed to be, nothing to soothe the pain that was making hot tears gather behind his eyelids. The shattering purple-bruise inducing slap was what broke his teeth free from his lower lip, a startled mix of a yelp and a gasp echoing through the room, before a long, languid whine slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. The heat had been pooling in the skin of his injured rear, gathering an uncomfortable rush of blood down to the very base of his abdomen, and each strike had rubbed the material of his trousers against Sirius's legs when each blow sent him jerking forward, creating a heated friction. To keep from screaming, he'd focused on the heat, it was one of two evils – give up and yelp, or freak Sirius out so he stopped, he opted for the latter, concentrating on the warm rush of arousal coursing through his veins and his thighs with each hit. He'd given in when he felt the arousal mounting even more, and despite desperate thoughts to try to think of something unappealing, each smack cut him off and Harry felt himself getting hopelessly hard, despite his best attempts not to. It didn't help that he didn't exactly wank off very often, and the rubbing against his clothes and Sirius's lap was enough to leave him sporting an erection pressed up against his jeans – the head peeking up out of his jeans and cloaked under his even softer shirt hem, making him whine.

"Ah – Aah – _ahhhn…!"_

The movements became mechanical when he realized he was finally leaving a mark on his godson, the yelps were oddly satisfying, though he couldn't remember himself sounding like that, the noises that began echoing through the room began to change from _Ahs_ to _Ohs,_ from _Nha's_ and deep, matured grunts.

"Ah—hah, s-stop, Sirius, you can stop now!" the use of actual words made him stop raw, guilt hitting him again – yes – this had to be enough, he had him bruised, begging and finally relented. The lesson sunk in, that meant it could stop.

His hand stopped mid blow, and swallowed, he shifted a little, and felt something very, very warm begin to press into his lap. Sirius felt the pinkness that had gathered on his face and increased with every changing yelp that left Harry's throat deepen, finally, he twisted up to look at him.

Sirius flinched at the sight of blood dripping down his split lip and onto his chin, his eyes watering and tear tracks down his face – guilt hit him again like an icy whack to the face, Harry _was_ learning his lesson, he was just holding it in for as long as possible and he'd hit him beyond spanking to a point of _too far._ He suddenly felt rather horrible, like his father, the redness that stained Harry's face had to be from holding in his screams, he should have told him to let it out – it would have ended _sooner._

When his hand came down limply at his side, Harry began to squirm madly on Sirius's lap, wiggling his lower half and letting out heavy panting noises, green eyes shining in unfocused disbelief behind his glasses, which had fallen off onto the floorboards from how much his body had lurched under each hit.

"You're….that's it…?" he breathed out, wincing and squirming more, pushing his ass up and closing his eyes as though bracing for more punishment.

"That's it Harry," Sirius mumbled "I did this because you were seriously out of line, and I can't have them thinking I don't know how to raise you," his hand came down and cupped the more bruised of the two cheeks, which had an equal amount of damage to them.

"I don't hate you, I didn't _like_ hurting you, I don't want to have to do this again," his warm hand was gently rubbing at the bruising in an apologetic matter, but a soft noise left Harry, his squirming was less erratic and more slow, rubbing against his lap as he was no longer being forcibly lurching back and forth over Sirius.

Harry whimpered at the feeling of something cool and warm, the sound of slickening flesh before the hand returned to his ass and began to gently rubbing the bruises.

"Usually you'd keep those marks for at least a day," he breathed out slowly "-but you didn't deserve this nearly as much as everyone thought and I can't bare to see you in pain much longer," Harry turned to look at him again, the embarrassed flush deepening on his face. The salve he was applying felt _heavenly_ and it wasn't helping the warmth coursing south, how could Sirius _not_ feel this?

Sirius moved the trousers a little down, taking the boxers with it just so he wouldn't get salve on them, and suddenly a high pitched noise, unlike the others he'd been emitting thus far left Harry.

"You said you were done!" his whine was a mix of sultry and accusing, something he didn't expect at all, he was throbbing against him for the past ten minutes and now more of his trousers and boxers were coming down, he could feel half of his shaft pressing against Sirius's trousers, and he couldn't stop the warmth escaping in gentle dribbles, embarrassment had now sunk in utterly. He felt aroused beyond all reasonable belief, faintly wet and sticky and he was presently dribbling clear streams of precum all across Sirius's lap and a little on his own shirt and stomach when the shirt-sheltered head slipped from under his shirt amidst squirm. It was when Sirius felt the wetness combined with the heavy, warm pulsating against his lap that it finally hit home for the older man, whose throat went dry. He glanced at the door as though to check it were locked and breathed heavily.

Oh, this was wrong, he shouldn't be feeling so much as a _twitch_ under his belt at this, what had he _done?_

"Oh Merlin, Harry, what have I done?" he breathed, Harry stared back at him, twisting back again, the redness was arousal and embarrassment, his tongue was practically lolling out as he squirmed all over his lap.

"Y-you weren't trying to do this?" what, sexually humiliate him?

"No," mumbled Sirius, tensing a bit when he felt Harry rutting his hips against his lap, spreading the pulsing warmth and wetness across his body, letting out the breathy gasps he was making before. "I'm not like that!" he said in self-justification, about to ask Harry to _stop,_ until the spanked teenager had the nerve to answer him with mischievousness.

"It feels like you are," he breathed, closing his eyes and shamelessly twitching his thighs against his Godfather, feeling a lump that hadn't been present before, making itself known in Sirius's trousers.

"Stop," Sirius hissed, taking Harry by the thighs and hiking him up by the arse, gasping as he saw the clearly throbbing, clearly erect, clearly visible cock bursting out of what little was sheathed in the tugged down jeans. It was an angry shade of pink and dripping a steady stream of clear all the way down the shaft and onto his lap, which was now littered in dark, wet stains of precum.

Did he really cause all that.

"Fucking hell," Sirius managed, Harry was – Merlin – for lack of better word, a monster, he was the size of a man, heck, part of him felt a little envious, heat flushing through his body at the sight.

"Take care of that," Sirius grunted, getting ready to shove his godson off of his lap and put the incident out of his mind, but unable to draw his eyes away from the throbbing member that was making a mess of them both.

"I don't know how," now that was a fucking lie, but it was so immediate Sirius almost believed him, if not for the fact he'd passed by Harry's room when hearing quiet moans leaving it and knew it was likely a lie. But why would he lie? Unless – ah, _he wants this?_ Why else would he say that?

"Maybe you should," he was stammering, significantly less brave, his hips jerking in Sirius's grip to hump the air left between his cock and the other's lap.

Well, that confirmed it, and Sirius didn't do anything except stare, breathing heavily, his mind racing.

 _James and Lily forgive me, good Merlin look away from my crimes._

" _Sirius_ I want you to take care of me," Harry mumbled in full embarrassment "-is that what you wanted to hear? Because you got it, you made this happen even when I asked you to stop," he breathed darkly, closing his green eyes and resting his forehead against the floor, jerking his hips in futility.

" _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius."_ The chanting broke him out of his lusty daze.

"When was the last time you…?" Sirius trailed off, the sheer amount of precum was unprecedented at least to him, who could feel himself producing a little against his own thigh and _he_ hadn't gotten off with another person for about twelve years or so.

"Last week, I was asleep," he whispered – Sirius frowned, yeah, he remembered that – he heard bedsprings and grunting.

A darker glitter came over Harry's emerald eyes that Sirius could not see, and his tone changed from whining to uncharacteristically sultry, as sultry as he could get anyway.

"I was having a nice dream so I rubbed up against the bed covers until I cum," he admitted bluntly, and fuck, the unexpected bluntness, the _dirtiness,_ Sirius was now at full-mast – picturing it, walking past it – having actually _heard it._

"Ah, fucking hell," groaned Sirius, and nothing was done but Harry panting and whining, until the sound of a zipper going down filled the room.

The cool air hit Sirius's cock as he unsheathed himself through his trousers for some relief as Harry moved back down onto his lap. He rubbed the salve he had left over his fingers until they were slicked and wrapped around Harry's cock after a splitsecond of contemplation, curling down his pulsing shaft and spreading the copious dribbles of pre down it to slick it, inducing a pleasing shudder down the young boy's spine.

"H-how do you know to do that?" he whimpered rhetorically.

"I have one too," murmured Sirius, as mental images of his godfather touching himself into a frenzy flooded Harry's mind and he felt his cock throbbing moreso, letting out a pathetic little noise.

"Don't cum," Sirius said, even though this was probably the first time Harry had felt another's touch – he was doing a remarkable job of keeping himself in check. Still, he squeezed in such a way as to try to help him withhold any urge to cum that might come forth.

Fuck, they were already past the point of no return, right?

"I'll try," whimpered Harry, licking his split lip – and tensing suddenly at a feeling around his arse – no he thought the spanking was over…

"Just relax, this will feel strange, you'll want to push me out, but if you try to get used to it, I promise, I'll take care of you," Sirius breathed, sliding a finger into the small, virginal entrance.

The squeak that left Harry couldn't be replicated, as mortified as Harry was, Sirius found it rather adorable, and grinned, twisting painfully slowly and revelling as Harry made a noise of pain and pleasure, attempting to rock himself back and forth – back on Sirius's fingers, and forward through the hand gripping his cock.

The sensation of wetness spreading inside of him was enough to make his knees tremble, he wasn't used to things up there, and he'd immediately tensed, until he felt the sensation of wetness being equally rubbed all around the inside of his little ass.

"Sirius, I want to…" he whimpered, jerking his hips for good measure as the squeezing intensified and he felt a dull ache in his abdomen.

"Sirius please," he jerked again in his grip, if Sirius could just let him _cum_ he could rock backwards and forwards between the ministrations of both of his hands and let himself be milked into a complete frenzy on his lap like the helpless mess that he was.

"On your feet," the fingers left, and the blunt statement sent Harry into a groan of disappointment.

"But—"

"On your feet, _now,"_

On shaky feet, he felt himself being pulled up by the scruff of his collar, and stumbled to his feet when he was peeled off of Sirius's lap.

Harry swallowed, and could finally see Sirius had drew his cock out and it was throbbing against his thigh in the open, his lap – covered in his precum – much to his embarrassment.

It was strange, standing with his trainers, socks, boxers and trousers now down to his ankles, standing next to a sat down Sirius.

He turned Harry to stand in front of him and demanded he sit on his lap from a frontal angle, even if it hurt a little from the spanking, he didn't care, and Harry obeyed in silence.

"Be as loud as you want, I want to hear you this time," Sirius grunted, wrapping a hand around his own cock and giving himself a few pumps to cover his cock in a thick salve-lube, smirking as Harry was unable to pull his eyes up from it.

"Sit up on me and move forward," he commanded, and suddenly, Harry understood – a tad nervously, until he felt something warm sliding between his arse until it met at the entrance into his ass. Harry flinched and let out a tiny yelp as the head pressed into his body, and mercifully, Sirius stopped for a moment

Sirius pushing himself in slowly but in one impatient movement with no pauses for respite – it had been far too many years, and he didn't know how long he could last. His hands had grabbed for his godson's thighs and he used his small frame to lower him onto his body.

Harry let out a guttural noise, and gasped loudly – it suddenly felt like he couldn't get enough air, he was being filled from wall to wall and his vision blanked for a moment, his breathing erratic and heavy, blinking rapidly until his vision returned, only to be assaulted by a warm sensation on his lips.

Somehow, kissing made this more intimate then should have been possible, because his Godfather kissed like a lover, and Harry couldn't protest, not with the man's cock submerged to the hilt in his arse.

He didn't move for a while, waiting for Harry to acclimate, until he started squirming, tightening and untightening around his cock, glaring through his heated gaze.

" _Move,"_

That's all Sirius needed to hear, dragging Harry's body up, knee moving to bump his bruised arse up along with the hands which were clamped around Harry's thighs, and began bouncing him mercilessly.

"Hah- ah, _Sirius—"_ practically whimpering into the man's chest, before tilting his head back and letting himself get bounced, he arched forward into his torso when he felt Sirius's leaking cock pushing against a spot that made him shudder from head to toe.

The sensation of being filled so utterly and being used like a little toy, fucked at Sirius's behest on his lap, doing little of the work, was far too arousing.

Sirius's dark eyes widened when Harry gathered enough sense to wrap his hands around his own cock, spreading the precum on his shirt.

Suddenly, a yelp left Harry's throat, and his entire body shuddered again as Sirius began to mercilessly pound that sweet spot he'd found without pause, only rising pace, neither could last much longer, and the heat was already at a maximum point of endurance for the younger of the two.

Sirius gasped a little as Harry began to ride out his orgasm as he was bounced, his tight little ass clamping around his godfather. Harry's littler hands were jacking off feverishly, gasping, whining, breathing erratically, almost squealing in delight as his vision spotted. A long, heavy feeling began to spurt from the head of his cock, spreading up and down Sirius's shirt in pleasurable ropes. The sight of Harry cumming – and cumming so heavily, combined with the tightness of his godson sent him into a deep guttural groan, spreading warmth in utter bliss until he'd utterly filled Harry so much so that every plunge into his ass spread more and more cum down the length of his shaft – some of it dribbling down the trembling Boy-Who-Lived's legs.

"Hah—ah…Nng…Sirius, _oh Merlin,_ Sirius," he breathed heavily, sweating against his body, unwilling to suddenly pull himself off of the other's cock during his come down, draped his arms around his godfather's neck.

"Harry," he mumbled into the boy's hair "-this has to stay between us, okay?" he breathed, almost immediately worrying amidst his afterglow, sapping at the mood.

Harry shifted a little on Sirius's cock, feeling it throb dully inside of him.

"Only if this happens again,"

Well, Sirius mused – that hardly left him with a choice, did it?

Oddly, he was okay with that.

"Misbehave more," said Sirius after a moment, smirking at him a little.


End file.
